Probes are used in medical diagnostic equipment to aspirate and/or dispense samples and reagents into/from sample tubes and reaction vessels. The probability of biological carryover or cross contamination is increased when probes are reused. Some existing methods for preventing cross contamination of proteins require probes to be replaced. Probe replacement produces significant waste and increases operation costs and time.